Shingan (Minds Eye or Heart of Eyes)
A true warrior doesn't need anything of that to see, only the understanding of someone that had lost any mean of physical perception. Time does not truly exist it is a trick of the mind that adds motion and depth to what would otherwise be empty space without variation or rhythm. Matter is energy that vibrates like a bell and a rhythm of its own. When locked in the form of a stone it becomes a network of interlacing patterns. Think of a diamond that is the hardest of all substances, But within its crystal matrix lays a hidden flaw that can be found with the mind, not the eye. The eyes deceive and the words of men are lies, but the heart shall never lie, and in that truth we find the path that leads us to the point of awakening. The Shingan doesn’t use the ears, nor any other physical sense. It doesn’t need a sixth or even the seventh sense. It doesn’t see or feel the air moving in a way for it to face up enemies moves and weapons. It doesn’t need to see, or even feel it’s beyond that to a point that is unable to be understood. It feels through the heart. It is the heart that allows it to see beyond the mere limits of the physical realm. What we see with our eyes are nothing more than objects and forms, mere reflections of light that inform the brain of their existence through electrochemical interaction. In reality you are not seeing them at all, merely receiving sensory information that formed an audio-visual pattern in the mind like a reflection of the world inside of a mirror. Mere sensualism is not a proper way to describe the harmony of the world, nor could it tell one of the living essences. They are not quantifiable things, and as ineffably qualifiable as they are their value to the individual is not the same thing as their value to the Cosmos. You must look beyond the form, beyond the impression to the reality that underlay them. It was all just patterns of energy, some set into frames held in place by a careful balance of opposing forces, the yin and yang of existence. They exist independent of one’s awareness, and yet are far more than the average person perceives. True warriors must look beyond their frame, look deep into themselves and finally began to see the complex network of energy matrices and force lines that fill the air like waves of heat or magnetism. The step to mastering shingan is becoming fully aware of one’s environment reading the flow of ki, thereby becoming not only able to commune with nature and understand their surroundings, but sense the presence and movements of the people and animals around them as well by reading the pulse of life energy within their bodies .When this is accomplished user can feel the ions of energy in the air swirling all around them, the wind in their face, the sun when it beats down on them and the rolling of the oceans, restless and eternal. The elements reach out to them, filling them with their ki. Using this user's opponent unknowingly give away their location, targets, attacks and every thought that comes to their mind to make a perfect counter attack. Through the Heart of Eyes user gains incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. Adapts at this technique can track even the quickest opponents, additionally it grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty. '''- Akira Akira possesses an extraordinary sensory input in regards to energy, demonstrating a highly acute level spiritual awareness. He is able to detect what he refers to as "ripples in a pond", the subtle vibrations, wavelengths, the ebb and flow of energy as it propogates through the world. Basically he can look beyond the form, and see the complex network of energy matrices and force lines that fill the air like waves of heat or magnetism. It’s like a painting. What you see are the flowers, people, ect in the painting but these are just separate colors fused together to form a unified hole. Akira is able to perceive the colors the white of the wind, the yellow of the sun light. This is why he is able tofight specters who don’t have auras because even if you don’t paint the person in the colors around them leave an outline. So his senses are so precise, that he can detect the presence of spiritual beings, the use of supernatural abilities, and even the presence of magic as it is cast within a vast area.Akira doesn’t need to see because he can feel. To compensate for his lack of sight, he uses the flow of and echo of air to interpret the situation. He describes a spiritual energy signature using a variety of senses, from its color, texture, taste, even how it appears to interact with the environment. He can discern minute details about a person or object by "reading" their presence, and accurately describe their movements from the smallest of gestures such as a raised eyebrow, to detailed accounts of an entire battle. His sheer skill in this ability leads me to believe that reading opponent’s ki was a major focus of his style even before he blinded himself.Akira possesses an extraordinary sensory input in regards to energy, demonstrating a highly acute level spiritual awareness. He is able to detect what he refers to as "ripples in a pond", the subtle vibrations, wavelengths, the ebb and flow of energy as it propogates through the world. Basically he can look beyond the form, and see the complex network of energy matrices and force lines that fill the air like waves of heat or magnetism. It’s like a painting. What you see are the flowers, people, ect in the painting but these are just separate colors fused together to form a unified hole. Akira is able to perceive the colors the white of the wind, the yellow of the sun light. - Yuan Yuan was born blind so from birth his training consisted of having his other senses make up for his lack of sight. He has developed his sixth sense to full Clairvoyance with all the abilities associated with it. *scrying:' to use objects to view distant events or persons. Though this can be blocked by a strong sealing spell. *''sight sharing: to view another user of clairvoyance sight. *''1st person perception'': to see things via another person's eyes. *''3rd person perception'': to see yourself or others from a narrator's perspective. He can sense absolutely everything around him. Note It can be compared to '''One Piece's Kenbunshoku Haki''' Category:Eye Techniques